


man of my dreams

by tolnerd



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Almost nsfw, Kinda, M/M, edd and matt are out making out in the movies or something, idk - Freeform, smooches, yeah just tom and tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolnerd/pseuds/tolnerd
Summary: who puts in summaries anymore tom and Tord just make out on the kitchen counter





	

Tord didn't remember how this all happened. First he was sitting in the living room playing video games with Tom to lighten up the mood, and now he was shoved against the kitchen counter with Tom pinning him back.

Tom's arms were on either side of Tord, his hands on top of Tord's and pinning them onto the counter. He leaned in close, slouching down a bit to get to Tord's eye level. This made Tord lean further away, frowning a bit.

"Funny."  
"Well you can't reach me from up here, so I guess I'll have to do the work."  
"Is that an insult?"  
"Probably."

A small chuckle escaped Tom's lips as he finished his sentence, eyes half lidded, mouth curving upwards into a smile. Tord couldn't help but take in every bit of these details, feeling his cheeks grow warmer by the second as he sighed loudly.

"I can't believe that the man of my dreams says shit like this."

This caught Tom's attention, perking his head up and leaning back from Tord's presence. A wide smile was plastered onto his face.

"Am i the man of your dreams? Or-.."

He pulls his hands away, rubbing his chin with one hand and using the other to hold his elbow up, pretending to think about it. This made Tord roll his eyes playfully, seeing how Tom was reacting to this.

"Is it me you're talking about?"  
"Well, what do you think Sherlock?"  
"No, excuse me!"

Tord felt his heart jump when Tom immediately pulled himself closer again, hands sliding around and wrapping themselves around Tord's hips to bring his body closer. Tom accidentally used a bit too much force, accidentally grinding their hips together as Tord suddenly let out a small moan. Tom smiles.

"You said I'm the man of your dreams."  
"W-well, I.. hah."

Tord's face grows warmer and warmer by the second, watching how Tom brings his face closer to his until their noses are touching. This makes Tord melt beneath him, wanting for it to happen already. Tord wants it, and he wants it now.

Tom starts it, leaning in and closing his eyes as he placed his soft lips against Tord's. He uses his hands to pick Tord up and push him onto the counter, making it a little bit easier for the both of them. He begins to pull himself back, noticing how flustered Tord was, listening to the soft pants the two horned commie was letting out.

Their noses were touching again, lips so close to each other yet so far. Tord felt his blush beginning to fade away as his eyes grew half lidded like Tom's empty eyes were, looking at the other with nothing but love.

"Say it again."  
"Mm.. hm..?"  
"Say it again, Tord."

Tom pulls himself back, smiling lightly as he waits for Tord to repeat the words Tom has in his mind right now. 

"You're the man of my dreams.."

Tom chuckles lightly, repeating the phrase over and over into his head as he leaned in and kissed Tord once more. Tord smiled into the kiss, pulling his body close so he was chest to chest with Tom, sliding his arms up and around Tom's neck as he wrapped his legs around Tom's waist. Tom kept his hands on Tord's hips, rubbing circles on the skin.

A moan escaped Tord as he felt Tom slide his tongue into his mouth, rubbing his crotch against Tom's stomach to try and get more friction. Tom chuckled, pulling his head back and taking the moment to admire the mess Tord was looking like now. It was a beautiful mess, indeed he thought.

Tord couldn't help but whimper a bit, embarrassed by the scene he was in, kicking his legs out and back in from his seat. Tom laughed a bit, pulling his hand up to cup Tord's cheek, forcing his head up to look at him. He placed a quick kiss on Tord's lips before pulling back again, smiling as he stared down into Tord's red eyes.

"I love you, Commie."  
"I love you too, Jehovah."

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off a clip I saw and it turned out cute in my head


End file.
